Elementary
Elementary is a crime drama series on CBS that began airing on select networks between 2012 and 2013. The show is a contemporary crime procedural version of the Sherlock Holmes stories by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The pilot episode was directed by Michael Cuesta, and Robert Doherty is the executive producer, the series' showrunner and also wrote a number of episodes. The show takes place in a modern-day New York City and stars Jonny Lee Miller as Sherlock Holmes and Lucy Liu as Dr Joan Watson. There have been six seasons so far. season one of Elementary premiered on CBS on 27 September, 2012season two premiered on CBS on 26 September, 2013; season three premiered on CBS on 30 October, 2014; season four premiered on CBS on 5 November, 2015; season five premiered on CBS on 2 October, 2016; season six premiered on CBS on 30 April, 2018. Summary Following his fall from grace in London and a stint in rehab, the eccentric Sherlock Holmes escapes to Manhattan where his wealthy father forces him to live with his worst nightmare – a sober companion, Dr Joan Watson. However, Sherlock resumes his work as a police consultant in New York City. Watson has no choice but to accompany her irascible new charge on his jobs. But Sherlock finds her medical background helpful, and Watson realises she has a knack for playing investigator. Sherlock's police contact, Capt. Thomas "Tommy" Gregson, welcomes him as part of the team. With the mischievous Sherlock Holmes now running free in New York solving crimes, it is simple deduction that he is going to need someone to keep him grounded, and it is elementary that it is a job for Watson. Production Development Robert Doherty is the show's creator, executive producer, and one of the writers, with Sarah Timberman and Carl Beverly also serving as executive producers. This is CBS's third Sherlock Holmes adaptation set in present day America. In 1987, CBS produced a TV film/pilot, The Return of Sherlock Holmes, featuring a cryogenically reanimated Holmes and a Jane Watson. In 1994, CBS produced another TV film/pilot with a nearly identical premise, 1994 Baker Street: Sherlock Holmes Returns. This time the "Watson" character was named Dr Amy Winslow. Relation to Sherlock (BBC) In January 2012, Sue Vertue of Hartswood Films, the company that produces Sherlock, said, "We understand that CBS are doing their own version of an updated Sherlock Holmes. It's interesting, as they approached us a while back about remaking our show. At the time, they made great assurances about their integrity, so we have to assume that their modernised Sherlock Holmes doesn't resemble ours in any way, as that would be extremely worrying". The next month, Vertue said, "We have been in touch with CBS and informed them that we will be looking at their finished pilot very closely for any infringement of our rights",. CBS made a statement on the issue: "Our project is a contemporary take on Sherlock Homes that will be based on Holmes, Watson and other characters in the public domain, as well as original characters. We are, of course, respectful of all copyright laws and will not infringe on any stories or works that may still be protected" Cast and characters Main * Jonny Lee Miller as Sherlock Holmes – living in Brooklyn after coming out of rehab. * Lucy Liu as Dr Joan Watson * Aidan Quinn as Captain Thomas Gregson – a New York cop who worked with Sherlock at Scotland Yard following the 9/11 attacks. He invites Sherlock to assist the NYPD, but is wary of the detective's eccentric behavior. * Jon Michael Hill as Detective Marcus Bell Recurring * Ato Essandoh as Alfredo Llamosa – Sherlock's sober sponsor. A recovering addict himself, Alfredo is also reformed from a life of crime stealing cars. * Natalie Dormer as Jamie Moriarty (aka Irene Adler) – Holmes' nemesis and former lover. * Rhys Ifans as Mycroft Holmes - Sherlock's older brother. Characters drawn from the Sir Arthur Conan Doyle stories The following is a list of Elementary characters who are based on characters from the Sherlock Holmes stories by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. * Sherlock Holmes – Sherlock Holmes * Joan Watson – John Watson * Thomas Gregson – Tobias Gregson * Mary Watson - Mary Watson * Jamie Moriarty – Professor Moriarty and Irene Adler * Mycroft Holmes – Mycroft Holmes * Sebastian Moran – Sebastian Moran * Charles Augustus Milverton – Charles Augustus Milverton * Gareth Lestrade – Inspector Lestrade * Ms Hudson – Mrs Hudson * DCI Hopkins – Stanley Hopkins * Langdale Pike – Langdale Pike * Kitty Winter - Kitty Winter * Del Gruner - Adelbert Gruner * Shinwell Johnson - Shinwell Johnson International broadcast See also * Elementary: Season One * Elementary: Season Two * Elementary: Season Three * Elementary: Season Four * Elementary: Season Five * Elementary: Season Six * Elementary: Season Seven External links Official websites * Elementary on CBS's website * CBS Elementary on Youtube * CBS Elementary on Facebook * CBS Elementary on Twitter Other websites * *Elementary Wiki References es:Elementary de:Elementary (TV-Serie) pt-br:Elementary ro:Sherlock Holmes și Dr. Watson Category:Elementary Category:Adaptation: TV